


amazingly, more than one kageyama is tolerable

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and tsukishima likes kids and babysits, au where kageyama has younger siblings who are twins, theyre both gay and lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was more surprising, Tobio having siblings, Tsukishima willingly babysitting, or the fact that they both liked each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	amazingly, more than one kageyama is tolerable

Two small bodies slammed into Tobio as he placed his bag down on the floor and slipped off his shoes, nearly toppling him into the wall nearby. Arms wrapped around his waist and the children holding on to him buried their faces into him. He gave out a loud “oof” as he was forced back into the wall, though he knew that he should already have been prepared for the greeting. It was a daily occurrence.

“Aniki!” the children cried together, lifting their faces to smile at him.

One was a girl, her hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it from falling into her face. The other was a boy, his hair cropped short and brushed to lay flat. They both had deep brown eyes as well as dark skin that matched their brother.

Tobio reached down, rubbing the tops of their heads in attempt to rustle their hair.

“Naoki,” he said as he lifted his hand from the girl and then let go of the boy. “Jiro.”

“Don’t sound so formal Tobio!” cried Jiro, hugging him tighter, “we’re siblings.” Naoki gave a nod of her head and pouted at her older brother, echoing her twin’s displeasure. 

“It’s nice to see you two,” Tobio said, prying himself away from them so he can walk further into the house. Both Jiro and Naoki cried out after him.

“You still don’t sound like a brother,” huffed Naoki, crossing her arms and pulling her face into pout. Tobio paused and looked at them, cocking his head to the side.

“Sorry?” he said, unsure quite what ‘like a brother’ meant. All he really knew is that his siblings were quite demanding of him. And he loved and helped care for them. Shouldn’t anything he say be ‘like a brother’?

“It’s okay!” Naoki said, hopping away from the door with Jiro tailing her, “We know you’re big and weird.” With that, the two scurried away, laughing as Tobio gave an indignant shout after them.

“Tobio?” a voice called from upstairs, Tobio immediately recognizing it at his mother.

“Yeah?” he called back, placing himself at the bottom of the steps as his mother came into view. She looked shocked and little a upset to find him there.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, causing him to blink in confusion.

“I live here,” he stated, growing frustrated with all the confusing things everyone was saying. His mother gave a sigh and descended down the stairs. He noticed she was dressed up, which wasn’t something he saw very often.

“I didn’t mean that,” she said as she reached the bottom step, looking up at her elder son, “I thought you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow.”

“Why wouldn’t I be home tonight?” Tobio asked, his brows furrowing as he stared at her. His mother sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, quickly going exasperated with him.

“Because you were staying at a friends house,”

“That’s not until next week,” Tobio said and his mother gave him a frustrated look.

“You should have told me that,” she said, Tobio shrugging in turn.

“I thought I did,” he said before starting to make his way up the stairs, noticing his younger siblings huddled at the top step and eavesdropping.

“Well, since you don’t remember, I’m going out tonight,” his mother said as he walked away, “And I’ve hired a babysitter for the twins.”

Tobio paused on the stairs and turned back around, giving his mother another confused look.

“Why would you need a babysitter if I’m here?” he asked.

“Because I didn’t know you were going to be here Tobio,” she said.

“Can’t you tell them they’re not needed anymore?”

“That would be rude, especially on such short notice,” his mother said, giving him a look of disapproval, “Besides, it’s the son of a friend of mine, and I don’t like giving off bad impressions.

Tobio frowned; not understanding what would be so bad about cancelling plans, but decided not to press further with his mother. She was already muttering to herself in exasperation as she checked her purse for all of her items.

“Well since you’re here, I’ll be leaving early,” she said, dropping her hands to her side. “The babysitter should be here in about ten minutes, tell him I’ll be home at 12:00 a.m. to pay him.”

“Okay,” Tobio said, coming back down the stairs to trail his mother to the door. “He’s around your age,” his mother continued, “Maybe you’ll make a friend.” She smiled a little at the prospect. Tobio gave a snort, doubtful of that happening. His mother opted to ignore him as she opened the door.

“By the way,” his mother said, turning to look at her son before leaving, “His name is Tsukishima Kei, just so you don’t let some random stranger into the house.

Tobio gawked at her, absolutely mortified at the information. His reaction went unnoticed as his mother called out a goodbye, which was received with an even louder one from the twins. She closed the door, Tobio still standing, rooted to his spot.

 _Tsukishima?_ He thought, not believing it. There’s no way the middle blocker would be coming to his house, it just wasn’t possible. 

Tobio shook his head, trying to get a grip. Maybe there was two Tsukishima Kei’s. That was possible, right?

Tobio groaned and pressed his hands to his face, cursing his horrible luck. Tsukishima’s terrible personality would make tonight rough, but Tobio had more reasons to be upset.

The fact that his infuriating bastard of a crush was about to come over to his house could only mean it was going to be disastrous.

There wasn’t much time to despair, however, as the doorbell rang out and Tobio started. He stared at the door, too horrified to open it.

“I got it,” Jiro said, racing with his sister until his small hands wrapped around the door handle, pulling it open and revealing the tall middle blocker on the outside.

“Hello, is this the K-“ Tsukishima began until his voice faltered as he stared at Tobio with surprise, “King?”

“Don’t call me that,” Tobio said, immediately spitting out whatever came into his mind, “I didn’t know you babysat.” Tsukishima scowled at him, displeased with the turn of events, and stepped into the house.

“I didn’t know you had siblings,” he said back evenly before a smirk formed on his lips, “Or that you needed to be watched as well.”

“I don’t need to be watched!” Tobio said, falling back into the old, familiar irritation he could feel around the other, “My mom just didn’t think I would be home so she hired you.”

“Do you know aniki?” asked Naoki, breaking into the conversation between the two. Tsukishima turned, expression softening as he saw the two children.

 _A soft spot for kids?_ Tobio wondered, and the thought made his chest constrict with fondness for the other.

“We’re teammates,” Tsukishima said earnestly, earning a few loud “oh”’s before he turned to face the twins full on.

Tsukishima bent down so he was level with the two young children, offering them a small, kind smile that made Tobio’s heart flutter.

“And who are you two?” Tsukishima asked, his voice awfully polite for someone who was usually a total ass.

“This is Naoki!” Jiro said, jabbing a finger in the direction of his twin before pointing one at himself, “and I’m Jiro.”

“Who are you?” Naoki asked, sounding just as excited as Jiro for being able to meet Tsukishima. It caused him to smile more. (He really did have a soft spot for children, and it was getting the best of him despite the situation.)

“I’m Tsukishima Kei,” he said, rising to his full height and watching the children’s eyes widen. At first, he assumed they were impressed with his size, but then Naoki tugged on Jiro’s shirt and they turned to huddle with each other. Despite their best efforts, the two’s whisperings were loud and easy for anyone to hear.

“That’s the boy Tobio likes,” Naoki said excitedly, Jiro agreeing with her and Tobio was about ready to die on the spot, regretting every time he’s mentioned Tsukishima while at home.

Tsukishima immediately snapped his head over to look at Tobio, expression guarded as he took in the other. Tobio’s mind raced on what to do, his first thought was to break out in a terrible fake laugh and avoid looking at the other.

“I’m going to start dinner!” Tobio announced, his voice wobbly and showing his nervousness. He quickly passed by Tsukishima and the twins, making his way to the safety of the kitchen.

Tsukishima watched him book it from the living room and into the kitchen, trying to process the entire situation and realizing that it was going to be a very long night.

“Kishi-san” Jiro said, pulling on Tsukishima to get his attention, “Do you like Tobio too?”

“W-“ Tsukishima began, surprised by the question before he wrinkled his nose, “’Kishi-san?’”

“Yeah!” said Naoki, joining Jiro at Tsukishima’s side, “Kishi-san! Don’t you like it?”

Tsukishima gave a nod of his head, happy to distract the kids from the question of him _liking_ Tobio. Like hell he would tell two children or Tobio himself about how he felt.

Though, he was just confirmed of his reciprocated feelings.

“Kishi-san, how long have you known Tobio?” Jiro asked, breaking into Tsukishima’s thoughts and staring up at him with wide, curious eyes. Naoki echoed him, giving him the same look.

“How long have I known the King, huh?” Tsukishima said, but his answer was cut off.

“Hey, Tobio said not to call him that,” Naoki remarked, glaring at Tsukishima, the look seeming eerily familiar to the ones he received from her older brother, “You should be nice and call him by his name!”

Tsukishima was stunned, not expecting to be scolded by a six year old. 

“Kag-“ he began, but paused. Was that right? They were all Kageyama, they wouldn’t know which one he was referring to.

“Tobio and I met this school year,” he said, suddenly growing embarrassed as he used the other’s first name. From the kitchen, they heard something clatter against the floor and Tobio shout that he was okay.

In reality, Tobio felt like he was never going to be okay again. Tsukishima just used his name and he couldn’t have felt more flustered. He was glad for the privacy of the kitchen, no nosey children being able to comment on the redness of his face as he picked up the metal pot he dropped.

He had expected tonight to be bad, but not having everything happen so fast. If this was just within the first ten minutes, Tobio was sure he’d be dead within the hour. Amazingly, he does make it, too busy with cooking dinner while Tsukishima is caught up in entertaining Naoki and Jiro.

Soon a savory scent filled the kitchen and wafted out into the living room, causing the twins to pipe up about how hungry they were. As Tobio walked from the to announce dinner, he saw the three sitting together on the living room floor.

Tsukishima looked oddly relaxed, enough so that he had an easy-going smile as he played with the twins, holding a small toy in his hands as he played with the two children. Tobio gripped at the wall, unable to help the fluttering in the stomach as he saw the other with his siblings.

Tsukishima glanced up from the two and saw Tobio peering at them from the kitchen, noticing the ruddiness of his cheeks as well as the pleased look he had. Tsukishima felt a warm feeling settle in his chest, causing him to look away from Tobio and blush. The twins shared a confused look, loudly asking Tsukishima if he was hot and it took all his will power to not say shut up.

“Dinner’s ready!” Tobio announced loudly, deciding to spare Tsukishima for his siblings insistent questioning. Naoki and Jiro both cheered and got up from the ground, racing each other to the kitchen. Tsukishima followed at a leisurely pace, pausing beside Tobio in the entry.

The other wasn’t looking at him, and Tsukishima couldn’t fight the fact that he saw their shy behavior as cute. His jaw tightened slightly, unsure what to do with feelings he was having to face.

“Let’s hope you didn’t poison me, Tobio,” Tsukishima said, trying to not let his feelings get the best of him, though he still felt oddly warm when using the other’s names. He tried to blame it on the fact that it just didn’t have the same bite as ‘King’.

“S-Shut up asshole,” Tobio said, reeling his head around to shoot a glare at him, though it lost it’s wanted effect due to the embarrassment Tsukishima could see on his face.

“That’s a bad word, Tobio!” Naoki and Jiro chided together from the table, breaking the conversation between the two.

Tsukishima snorted due to the children and joins them at the table while Tobio heads to the stove top, spooning out rice and curry on several plates before bringing them to the table.

Tsukishima stared down at his plate, digging into a bit of curry and bringing it to his face, allowing himself a tentative sniff. He can sense Tobio watching him and the nervous energy around the other.

Slowly, Tsukishima brought the bite of food to his lips, eyes widening slightly as he tastes it.

_It’s good._

_It’s really good._

He pulled the spoon away from himself in surprise, staring at the dish before him. Tobio, not understanding the meaning of the reaction and grows annoyed, assuming that Tsukishima doesn’t like it. He huffs loudly, slightly offended and draws the attention of the middle blocker.

Tsukishima stared at him, sensing the agitation and decides to be honest.

“This is actually good,” he said, his tone as flat as ever and not very convincing. 

“You don’t have to pretend to be nice to me, you know,” Tobio grumbled as he brings a bite of food to his lips, “I know how much it pains you.”

“I mean it,” Tsukishima said earnestly, staring the other dead on, “It’s really good Tobio.”

Tobio stared at him for a moment, the spoon he was using still in his mouth as he processes the other’s words. Then, something akin to a choking sound came from Tobio as he slaps a hand over his face to hide the redness covering it.

“Aniki,” Naoki said in a scolding tone, “You didn’t make it too spicy for yourself, did you?”

Silence followed after that, everyone too busy eating to carry on a conversation.

Tsukishima slowly picked at his food, never one to eat a lot, and watches with disgust as the Kageyama siblings dig into their food.

Both Naoki and Jiro are as bad as their older brother, Tsukishima realized. Naoki was an exact copy of the older, licking her lips as Tobio does and making the same low grunts as she spared no time shoving food into her mouth. He had to give them props for their in-sync wipes of their mouths. 

Jiro was slightly different than his siblings, chewing with his mouth open and trying to talk right after stuffing his food into his mouth. 

Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure why he was analyzing their eating habits, considering it was causing him to quickly lose his appetite.

Thankfully for his sake, dinner didn’t last long, the twins soon engrossed with talking with each other as Tobio picked up their plates, hesitantly reaching in front of Tsukishima to grabs his. Naoki and Jiro jumped off their seats as Tobio walked away from the table to follow him.

“Aniki!” the twins said, bouncing around Tobio as he put the dishes in the sink, “Aniki, aniki! Let’s watch a volleyball game!”

“How unsurprising,” Tsukishima said dryly, his sentence directed to Tobio, “They’re volleyball nuts also.”

“Volleyball is the best,” claimed Naoki, giving Tsukishima an offended look, and Jiro nods in agreement with her.

“You play it right, Kishi-san?” Jiro asked, cocking his head to the side, “Don’t you want to watch the game with us?”

Tobio snorts loudly and looks at Tsukishima, amusement in his face.

“ _Kishi_?” he said, giving a devious smile.

“Shut your mouth, _Tobio_ ,” Tsukishima spat back, his face turning a bright shade of red. 

“No fighting!” Jiro said, waving his hands as if that would ease the tension.

“Time to watch volleyball!” announced Naoki after, tugging at Tobio’s arm to drag him into the living while Jiro rushed over and did the same to Tsukishima.

They ended up all squished on the couch together, Tsukishima thinking that Naoki and Jiro planned to have him and Tobio pressed together while they sat at their sides. Tsukishima tried his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach or the warmth that was spreading through him as him and Tobio touched. He could tell the other was having a harder time, considering that it seemed like Tobio could barely breathe.

Tobio set up a recording they had of a volleyball game, ignoring everything else as it played. Tsukishima watched him more than the game, feeling a bit of fondness blossom in his chest as he watched the other.

“You’re staring Kishi-san,” whispered Jiro, causing the tall boy to jump in his spot and startle Tobio in the process. The tall boy whipped his head around to give a look of disapproval to Jiro, though it lost its effect due to the ruddiness of his cheeks. Jiro gave a mischievous giggle and turned to watch the game.

Unsurprisingly, Tobio’s younger siblings also became engrossed in the game, losing all interest in teasing the older boys as they focused on the T.V. There was a sense of endearment Tsukishima felt when all three Kageyamas quietly cheered under their breath when their favored team scored.

“Kishi-san, what do you think is the best position?” asked Jiro halfway through he game, “I think libero is!” The young boy continued, not waiting for Tsukishima to reply. Naoki made a loud noise of disapproval and shook her head.

“Libero’s dumb Jiro,” she said, “Middle blocker is the best position for sure.”

“I’ve already told both of you,” Tobio said, cutting into the conversation, “Setter is the best position.” Tsukishima felt amused by the frown Tobio wore, as if he was sincerely offended by his siblings favorite playing positions (he probably was).

“Nuh-huh,” Jiro said, “Libero always saves the ball and gives it to the setter! It’s the best. I would want to be a libero!”

“You’re going to be too big for a libero,” said Naoki, sticking out her tongue before she hopped off the couch, “We should be middle blockers because they’re the best! They can receive and spike, and they get to do cool blocks like this.” Naoki jumped and stuck her hands above head, making a loud “bam” as if to mimic the sound of a ball slamming into the floor.

“Your form is all wrong,” Tsukishima said, causing the girl to whirl around in surprise. “It is?” she said before scowling, “How would you know?”

“I told you I play volleyball, remember?” Tsukishima said flatly, “I’m a middle blocker.” Naoki’s face lit up as she balled her hands in excitement.

“Really?” she said, eyes shining like Tsukishima was some kind of celebrity. He gave a small nod in return and Naoki grew even more excited.

“Why don’t show her the proper form if you’re going to point it out, Kishi,” Tobio said. Tsukishima glared at him and opened his mouth to retaliate, but Naoki cut him off, begging for Tsukishima to show her the proper blocking form. 

He stared down at her, flushing slightly with embarrassment before he complied

“You know, Tobio, I would expect you had already taught them how to properly block,” he said, lifting himself off the couch. Tobio gave him an irritated glare before turning his gaze away.

“They don’t listen to me,” he huffed. Naoki and Jiro quickly denied the accusation, but Tsukishima had feeling they might be lying. Despite that, he gave an amused smile as the two tried convincing. 

“Follow my lead, Naoki,” Tsukishima said, standing to his full height and hold his arms above his head, “You want to hold your arms together, not too far apart or the ball will slip through.” 

Naoki stared at him for a moment before looking at her hands, then raising them above her head. She tried her best to copy Tsukishima, a look of determination on her face.

“Like this?” she said, turning her head slightly and stared at Tsukishima with wide eyes. He gave her a small smile.

“Yeah, like that,” he said and Naoki cheered loudly, looking quite proud of herself.

Tsukishima turned and saw Tobio watching her, a pleased smile on his face. The fluttering returned to Tsukishima’s chest and he had to look away, bringing a hand to cover his reddening cheeks.

After the game ended, Tsukishima decided it was time for the twins to go to bed, considering they were both dozing off on Tobio and him. They tried to fight him, Jiro nearly on the brink of frustrated tears as they walked upstairs to their shared room. After a few minutes, Tsukishima calmed them down.

Once they were dressed and had brushed their teeth, Tobio and him tucked one twin into a bed before standing up.

“Can you read to us, Kishi-san?” Naoki asked, rolling over on to her side and staring at him. He was ready to deny the request when he noticed both twins staring at him with puppy-dog eyes, immediately feeling his resolve crumble. He walked over to the small bookshelf in the room, eyeing the rows before picking one up.

“How about ‘How Do Dinosaurs Say Goodnight?’” he said, receiving cheers of approval from the twins. He smiled and settled onto Jiro’s bed, flipping the book open and beginning to read.

As Tsukishima read, Tobio hovered in the door frame, the air around him becoming more awkward and tense as Tsukishima got closer to the end of the book. By the time the twins had fallen asleep, it was almost unbearable, Tsukishima deciding to say something once they entered the came downstairs and entered the kitchen.

“Do you need to say something?” he asked, turning to face the other. Tobio started and adverted his gaze, looking almost embarrassed.

“You can leave now, you know,” Kageyama said, his voice soft as he attempted to avoid looking at the other, “They won’t wake now that they’re asleep.”

“Trying to skimp me on my babysitting money, are you?” Tsukishima asked, leaning into the counter opposite of the one Tobio was next to, “I’m paid by the hour, you know?” Tobio spluttered, both embarrassed and angry due to the other’s response. His face was red as he still avoided looking at Tsukishima. In that moment, the middle blocker decided he was tired of dancing around what was ever going on between them.

“What are you going to do until then,” Tobio asked, his jaw immediately snapping shut when he looked up and saw that Tsukishima had taken a step closer to him, golden eyes hooded as he observed the other’s reaction. He leaned down, stopping short of Tobio’s face, able to see his eyes widen with shock.

“I have a few ideas,” Tsukishima said evenly, despite the fact that his heart was pounding like crazy. This was probably a terrible idea, but logic didn’t seem to matter at this point.

“What do you m-“ Tobio asked, though his question was cut short as Tsukishima pressed his lips to the corner of Tobio’s mouth, leaving the setter unable to catch his breath.

Tsukishima watched the other for a moment, noting that there was no negative reaction before he moved, placing his mouth over Tobio’s before pressing their lips together. 

Tobio was stiff, mostly with shock and inexperience, staring with wide eyes at Tsukishima while the other kissed him. Once he registered what was happening and his shock left him, Tobio relaxed, tentatively raising his hands to hold Tsukishima’s face as he kissed the other back.

Tsukishima made a pleased humming noise as he brought his hands to Tobio’s waist, then sliding down to wrap around their hips. Tobio pulled Tsukishima closer, bringing his hands higher to card through the blonde’s hair. They both made pleased noises as their lips overlap, Tobio’s eyes fluttering shut while Tsukishima continued to watch him.

They both pulled away for a moment to breathe, faces flushed and eyes wide as they took the other in. Tobio was panting harder than Tsukishima, looking about ready to dissolve under the other’s touch. Though either one of them could stop, the decided not to, leaning back in to kiss one another again.

Tsukishima rubbed small circles on Tobio’s hips with his thumbs while he tipped his head to the side and opened his mouth a bit more, pressing harder against the other and deepening the kiss.

Tobio slid his hand down the taller’s neck, nails slightly grazing, causing a small groan to be pulled from Tsukishima. Tobio smirked into the kiss, though it was quickly wiped off when he felt a hard poke against his side. 

He made an upset sound as Tsukishima pulled away, though quickly swallowed it when the other starting pressing kisses along his jawline.

“Kishi,” Tobio breathed out, tilting his head slightly as Tsukishima placed a light kiss on the underside of his jaw.

“Are you serious?” Tsukishima asked, pulling back and causing Tobio to cast his eyes away with slight shame.

Before the setter could even think of defending himself, the front door unlocked and the two pulled away from each other as fast as they could. Tobio slapped a hand over his mouth and turned bright red, as if they had already gotten caught. Tsukishima observed him for a moment before collected his breath, walking out of the kitchen and hoped he wasn’t too red or his hair too messy.

“Hello Kageyama-san,” Tsukishima greeted, walking up to the older woman. She turned and smiled at him.

“Ah, you must be Tsukishima,” she said, sticking out her hand, which Tsukishima took. “I hope my children weren’t too much trouble for you.”

“The twins were fine,” Tsukishima said, dropping his hand after the shake ended, “It was Tobio who was the real problem.”

Tobio’s mother let out a bright laugh, humored by the joke (though Tsukishima meant it as a half truth.) After she recovered, she dipped into her purse and pulled out her wallet, paying him a decent sum of money before he left.

“So,” Tobio’s mother said once Tsukishima had left, turning to give her full attention to her eldest, “Made a new friend.”

“Something of the sort,” Tobio said, looking embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. His mother sighed with slight disappointment, taking it as a no.

That night, Tobio could barely get any sleep, too busy thinking of Tsukishima’s face and smile and how his lips had felt against his own. He pressed his hands against his burning face and groaned, noting how bad he actually had it for the other. (He also wondered if Tsukishima was thinking of the same about him, which he was, but that was unknown to Tobio.)

At the following school day, both Tobio and Kei avoided each other like the plague, not sure what to make of their relationship now at this point. Anyone on the team who saw the two noted the difference, unsure what transpired. When asked, they quickly denied anything had happen, though Tobio’s denials were accompanied by him blushing.

Unfortunately for the two of them, they couldn’t avoid each other in practice. However, they could keep their distance, or Tsukishima assumed. 

Instead, Tobio immediately ram into him while distracted by Hinata, nearly toppling the both of them over. Tsukishima reeled around to glare him, allowing himself to fall into his usual irritation despite their predicament.

“Watch where you’re going, Tobio,” Tsukishima said, freezing up when he realized he had let the other’s name slip out. Tobio puffed up, face growing bright red when he realized what the other had said. Those that had heard turned with surprise, observing the two with interest.

“Y-you watch it, Kishi!” Tobio practically shouted and Tsukishima felt his face heat up. Now everyone was watching them, and Tobio quickly realized that calling the other ‘Kishi’ had been the _wrong_ thing to do. 

Embarrassed and panicking, Tobio fled the gym, leaving a blushing Tsukishima staring at his empty spot. Everyone looked at one another then back at Tsukishima, waiting for an explanation.

“I’ll go get him,” Hinata said after a moment passed, uneasily looking at Tsukishima. The taller started and turned around, stopping the other.

“No, I will,” he said, stepping pass Hinata and making his way out of the gym, keenly aware of everyone staring at him, knowing that they’re going to expect an explanation when he came back.

It didn’t take long to find Tobio, the other hiding against the backside of the gym, pressed against the wall as he hid his face in his hands. 

“Tobio,” Tsukishima said and the other looked up, staring wide-eyed as he saw Tsukishima approaching him. Tobio straightened himself, staring to look more panicked as Tsukishima drew closer.

“Are we dating?” Tobio blurted out when the middle blocker opened his mouth to speak. After a moment, regret passed over his face and he stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a phone, hoping to smooth over the situation.

“I-I mean, do you want to exchange phone numbers?” Tobio asked, face bright red, “Maybe you can help babysit my siblings more often. We could hang out. Or not, we don’t have to. Though someone has to watch the twins and you’re the only babysitter I know. We would just end up spending time together because I would be there.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and grabbed Tobio by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a short kiss. When he pulled away, the other was staring at him with a shocked expression.

“If we’re going to date,” Tsukishima said as he inched away from the other, “Can we not center it around your siblings?”

Tobio gave a nod, looking over the moon as he grasped the other’s hand. 

“You’re explaining this to the team though,” Tsukishima said as he led him back to the gym, the smile immediately disappearing from Tobio’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> "a short little fic" i say as i surpass 5k  
> anyways thank you for reading! i love the thought of tkkg interaction with children??? im so weak it would be be so cute so heres this.  
> feel free to point out any flaws/mischaractirization  
> hmu @ nissam.tumblr.com (especially to talk about kagetsuki, like pls do)


End file.
